Comfort in the night
by Chris Emrys
Summary: It was during a night as any others, but Yuuri discovered a little fact: Wolfram had nightmares on recent events. And Yuuri couldn't do anything else but give much needed comfort.


_Hello dears!_

_This is my first fanfic in the Kyo Kara Maoh fandom, a small one-shot to start off before tackling any multi chaptered story~_

_This one-shot either happens after Season 2 or after Season 3, if you haven't seen past Episode 70, I suggest turning back now. The spoilers aren't so big, as I purposefully avoided as many details as possible, but it can spoil the surprise of what exactly has made Wolfram have nightmares._

_For anyone else, enjoy~_

_**Pairing**: Light Yuuri/Wolfram, Wolfram more obvious than Yuuri.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Comfort In The Night.<strong>_

Wolfram had always moved a lot during his sleep, and so Yuuri didn't realize right away something was wrong with his accidental Fiancé. The double black, for once, was sleeping in the middle; Greta hugged to his chest and Wolfram back to back with him. The blond had started the night cuddling Yuuri's back, who had preferred not to protest to stay without burns.

Wolfram shifted again, tossing and ending up pressing his face into the Maoh's back. Yuuri's eyes snapped open. Why did he feel wetness?

Yuuri gently removed his arms from around his adopter daughter, who mumbled and turned so he faced her back. Yuuri almost wrapped his arms around her again, but right now, he just knew Wolfram needed him. The faint whimper seemed to confirm this.

The teen slowly turned, biting his lips as the Fire Mazoku let out a rather pitiful distressed sound. Once Yuuri laid facing his blond friend, his heart broke as Wolfram immediately snuggled into his chest, breathing his scent unconsciously while tears fell from his eyes.

Yuuri, after a second of lost hesitation, carefully slipped one arm under Wolfram's head while the other wrapped around his waist to allow the slow rubbing of the trembling back. Yuuri softly stroke the blond strands, and called Wolfram's name in a whisper, right into his ear as to not wake Greta.

Emerald eyes snapped wide open, staring at Yuuri with... relief? Then immense guilt flooded the orbs along with sadness and fresh tears. Somehow, Wolfram stayed quiet so only Yuuri could hear his next words, almost like a confession meant only for his king.

"Y-Yuuri... I'm so sorry... I-I swear I tried as hard as I could... But I couldn't control my body! I would never put you in danger or harm you, but they were stronger... Please forgive me..." The soft begging was accompanied of even more tears into the wide frightful eyes, finishing the job of destroying his heart.

So that was it. Wolfram had been having a nightmare of the times he had been under control, forced to act against his will and almost hurting his Maoh. Yuuri didn't know exactly what Wolfram dreamed of, but from his words alone, the double black guessed his dream self had been harsh with the young Mazoku.

Or worse, Wolfram believed for real Yuuri might held resentment.

Yuuri's eyes softened, and he slide the hand in blond hairs to Wolfram's neck, bringing the boy's face into his neck. "Wolf..." Yuuri felt the intake of breath at the nickname only his mother used, and that Yuuri had only recently started using sometimes-a sign of closeness forming. "It was not your fault. I can't forgive you, before there's nothing to forgive." Yuuri kissed the top of the other boy's head, smiling down with gentleness as Wolfram peeked up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

The dream had really affected him, though somehow, Yuuri felt like he was glimpsing at the vulnerable Wolfram that existed under all the courage, hot-heatedness and fiery temperament. For unknown reason, it made Yuuri feel warm.

"Don't punish yourself Wolf. If I ever felt angry, it would be at the ones that forced their control at you. You're a dear friend, and I can't stand how you were used and how it hurt you."

To say Wolfram was touched would be an understatement. With how much he focused on making Yuuri accept their engagement, he had forgotten that first and foremost, he was Yuuri's friend. Disliking not being seen as more, he had forgotten the warmth of Yuuri simply caring, the same warmth that made the blond feel more than simple duty toward being engaged to the Maoh.

"Y-Yuuri..." And finally, a timid smile formed. "Thank you."

"No problem, Wolf."

Wolfram bit his lips. "... Can we sleep like this?" He strengthened his hold on Yuuri to illustrate what he meant.

The Maoh simply nodded before strengthening his own hold to bring Wolfram into his chest, ignoring the sudden slight blush at feeling Wolfram's warmth breath on his neck as his Fiancé sighed happily.

"Goodnight."

"You too."

And laying on her side with her back to her two adopted dads, Greta smiled before falling asleep again with them.

_The end._


End file.
